Untitled fanfiction
by milkyhylian
Summary: A semi recent rewrite of an old one-shot. For some reason, Link has fallen into the hands of Ganondorf, and the two share a quiet moment of sorts. Warnings: some mature content, along with implied, one-sided Ganlink.


I had originally written a story like this more than a year ago, and now I've decided to rewrite it. The concept is about the same… but my writing and characterization of Ganondorf and Link has changed quite a bit.

**Warnings apply**; there are scenes depicting bondage & Ganondorf being… well… evil… Could be considered Ganonlink, but it is nonconsensual/implied only.

Ganondorf watched on in utter amusement as the hero struggled against his bonds. The dark lord stroked his chin in thoughtfulness…. He even had to admit… there was something about the site before him that was slightly… alluring. It was one he had been waiting to see for such a long time, now, after all. He had brought down this man, or the "hero" as many called him, supposedly the strongest person in all of Hyrule. How could he not be intrigued? The younger man was tempting, too; with the soft moans and grunts he made through his gag, and the way his smaller body rocked back and forth as he attempted, futilely, to escape from his new prison.

A thick cloth had been inserted into the hero's mouth, and that had been tied off with another cloth wrapped around his face. It was now held firmly into place, serving as effective blockage. The boy breathed roughly through his nose (and Ganondorf briefly thought of blocking that off too) and tried his hardest to catch his breath as he continually, true to essence, struggled like a feral beast. Sweat beaded down his forehead, and a flush of red permeated across his pale, white face. The king eyed the blush with amusement; he could not be sure if it had come from either exhaustion, or simply the humiliation at being defeated. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

Either way, he was entertaining to look at. He was like a… little pastry… with that gait and coloration, and Ganondorf wanted to devour him. He laughed at himself for a moment, almost appalled at such a blatant wash of trivial sentimentality…. girlishness, even. Hanging in front of him was Ganondorf's sworn enemy; the bane of his existence, and here he was…. comparing him to a sugared snack… one that he would have to take small bites out of at a time.

An abundance of saliva had filled into the young man's mouth, it was his own, of course, and it had slowly but surely soaked through the layers of his gag and out of the crevices of his mouth. The clear substance dripped down his face, giving the skin there a wet glow as it reflected the dull light of the room. Splotches of it had even made its way down his neck, where it spread to the front his collared undershirt. Witnessing his enemy become so disabled… not being able to control something as simple as his own spit, brought Ganondorf to remember, for a moment, his time as a prisoner to the sages of Hyrule. He was there again. Useless arms tied off, a searing pain rushing through his body as those cowards watched on in fear… The hero was like an infant, completely incapable of taking care of himself.

A frustrated yell from the boy, though muffled, brought Ganondorf back to full attention. He stared at the boy and rolled his eyes; he wasn't even attempting to formulate logical, intelligible statements anymore, settling for yelling like a trapped animal. He kicked legs bound and shackled with chains and weights. He twisted useless arms held painfully tight above his head. And he pulled at his wrists, letting out a grunt of pain shortly afterwards.

Ganondorf could tell that his watching over of him only served to make the hero further irritated.

He reached out to the other man then, and cupped his face into calloused palms. It was another one of those… sentimental moments… He leaned into those very wide, blue eyes, which were filled with resentment and unmistakably a little touch of… fear. My, my… that was new… Ganondorf chuckled; it was a deep sound that resonating through the dungeon, echoing across the walls. The young man ceased his struggling and intensified his gaze. His opponent, however, was simply unfazed by his attempts to look threatening. Could he blame him? He supposed that one could only look so threatening when they were completely at the mercy of the one who they were trying to intimidate in the first place. It wasn't his place to be making demands, though he had tried.

The dark king did not punish or taunt the boy for such a display of ferocity, as he normally might have done (he looked again to the series of blade cuts across his captive's arms, legs, and torso, having almost forgotten about them. All of the blood was dry now). Rather, he had become more amused than ever. Even now, when all odds were seemingly against him, the boy still had to try and play the role of the impenetrable, courageous hero. There was a little piece of Ganondorf that admired that trait. He was, after all, the closet thing the man had to an equal.

The young man now tried to pull his eyes away, but Ganondorf strengthened the grip he held upon his face. He chuckled again, this time it was much softer, and squeezed the boy's cheeks with his thumb and fingers. The way that his face looked then, cheeks pressed together, gave him an almost child-like appearance… how utterly stupid this little boy was. Ganondorf laughed a third time, this time it was much louder, into the prisoner's face. "What a becoming look for the great hero of legend," he mocked, and the boy glared at him once again.

"Try what you must," said Ganondorf after a pause. "But you must remember, you are subject to my power…. _Link…_"

Those words were in all senses correct, of course, and the hero, Link, closed his eyes. The prospect of escape, Farore, even the attempt at escape, seemed useless to him at this point. He was in the dark lord's hands for now, and where that would lead him… he was continuously unsure.

He would probably die, eventually.

Quite unlike himself, Link began to feel a sweltering pulse of fear blossom inside his stomach. He could not help but feel threatened by his new company; there was an air to him that simply demanded that he be respected, and, most importantly, feared by all of those around him. It had seemingly gotten to Link, too.

When—-if… the opportunity ever arose, he would try to kill Ganondorf again. But until that moment finally came, he would have to settle for lying here and licking his wounds.

When the hero seemed to have settled down slightly Ganondorf finally released the handhold he had on his face. He did not revert his gaze away from Link, deciding to watch him for just a few moments longer. He examined him, paying close attention to his calmed expression and closed eyelids. He noticed that his face lacked the flushed look of the little pastry he had referred to the hero as earlier, and the boy had ceased his fighting. The air was now still with the silence that festered between the two enemies. He quickly made his leave, then, heavy footfalls distancing themselves from where Link still hung.

Were Ganondorf a bit more sentimental, and he was quite sentimental today, he might have been hurt by the hero's petty refusal to look at him.


End file.
